


Ночной звонок

by Li_Liana



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Аманда вляпывается в неприятности и звонит Митосу.
Kudos: 1





	Ночной звонок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Highlander 2020.

Почему-то звонки в три часа ночи никогда не приносили хороших новостей. Митос несколько секунд лежал с закрытыми глазами, с тоской вспоминая те годы, когда ему никто не мог позвонить не только в неурочное время, но и в урочное тоже. Да и вообще мир без телефонов был куда спокойнее и тише.

Но сам виноват, обзавёлся друзьями и приятелями, теперь приходится расплачиваться за эту неосмотрительность. Митос потянулся к аппарату, высветившийся номер ему было совершенно незнаком, но его телефон знали от силы пяток человек. Печенью чувствуя, что вляпывается в очередные неприятности, Митос ответил на вызов.

– Ты не спишь? – в голосе Аманды прозвучало нескрываемое облегчение.

– Нет, сплю, – огрызнулся Митос. – Что случилось?

У него ещё теплилась слабая надежда, что проблема терпит хотя бы до утра. В самом её наличии Митос ни капли не сомневался, а то стала бы она ему звонить – Аманда, а не проблема. Что, впрочем, было почти синонимами.

Аманда замялась с ответом, градус подозрительности Митоса подскочил на порядок.

– Понимаешь… – протянула Аманда и многообещающе замолчала.

– Пойду спать дальше, – пригрозил Митос.

– Я тут нечаянно… ну, вернее, не я, а мы… в общем, мы угнали самолёт, – обречённо закончила она.

– Зачем?

– Так получилось.

– Надеюсь не с Дунканом?

– Митос! – возмутилась она.

– А почему ты тогда мне звонишь, а не ему?

– Митос!!! – ещё сильнее вознегодовала Аманда.

– Я уже не первую тысячу лет Митос, – спросонья древнейший был раздражён и ворчлив. – Ну угнала ты самолёт, от меня ты чего хочешь?

Аманда шумно вздохнула, явно проглатывая готовую сорваться с языка ответную колкость.

– У нас топлива осталось меньше, чем на полчаса, мы летим над Сиамским заливом, из вариантов приземления – Камбоджа, Вьетнам или Таиланд, если очень повезёт. А мне категорически не нравятся ни тюрьмы, ни правосудие ни в одной из этих стран.

– А изначально самолёт летел не туда?

– На Филиппины, – печально призналась та. – Но потом всё пошло не по плану.

Что это был за план, как её угораздило и кто такие «мы» Митос решил не уточнять, сосредоточившись на главном.

– И чем я могу тебе помочь?

– Так получилось… – опять начала увиливать Аманда, – что экипаж успел о нас сообщить…

– То есть на земле вас считают воздушными террористами? – уточнил Митос.

– Ага, – печально созналась та. – А местная полиция не любит террористов, зато любит в них стрелять.

– Интересно, с чего бы это, – хмыкнул Митос.

– А в морге холодно, между прочим! И изнутри дверца холодильника не открывается!

– Знаю, – согласился он, попутно включая компьютер и проверяя ближайший рейсы в нужный регион. – Но ты же понимаешь, что я в лучшем случае буду там часов через двадцать? Вот не могла бы ты угонять самолёты где-нибудь поближе?

– В следующий раз обязательно постараюсь, – язвительно пообещала Аманда и пояснила: – Мы ещё в воздухе, сразу после посадки не будем сдаваться, подольше потянем время, в идеале – до ночи, а завтра воскресенье. Надеюсь, местные патологоанатомы не отличаются особым служебным рвением и не будут слишком спешить со вскрытием.

– А может, мирно сдашься полиции и обойдёшься вообще без морга?

– Не вариант.

– Ладно, – сдался Митос. – Только не переоценивай мои возможности по похищению трупов из незнакомых полицейских участков в странах, где я уже не одну сотню лет не был.

Аманда лишь фыркнула, показывая, что она скорее недооценивает, чем переоценивает своего собеседника.

– И всё же, почему ты звонишь мне, а не Дункану?

– Я… – Аманда замялась. – Я не одна.

– И в чём проблема? – сразу не понял Митос, а потом до него дошло. – Погоди, ты там вместе с очередным любовником? Да когда Дункан обращал на это внима…

– С двумя, – драматичным шёпотом перебила она.

– Аманда! – настал черед Митоса возмущаться.

– Ох, можно подумать, ты никогда так романы не крутил, – парировала та. – И вообще, они братья-близнецы. Считай, что как один, только двое.

– А вставляют они тебе тоже как один?

Митос был слишком раздражён из-за того, что по причине любовно-экстремальных игрищ Аманды именно ему придётся вытаскивать её из неприятностей, хотя вообще это обязанность Дункана. Но, пожалуй, она права, к пылкому любовному тройничку Дункан может отнестись неоднозначно. Помогать, конечно, не откажется, но вдруг это слишком уронит образ подруги в глазах консервативного горца? А если они из-за этого опять временно расстанутся, то Митосу же будет хуже, ибо его-то доставать будут оба.

– Тебе рассказать в каких позах и в какой последовательности? – не полезла в карман за словом Аманда.

– Ещё скажи, что и фото с видео можешь предъявить.

– Да запросто!

Митос страдальчески закатил глаза. Вот уж кого не переспоришь, а у него между прочим уже вот-вот такси приедет, которое он вызвал в аэропорт.

– Так где вы приземляетесь? – вернулся он к деловому разговору.

– А куда ты нашёл билеты?

– Прямой до Хошимина, а дальше только с пересадкой местными рейсами.

– Значит, летим туда. Буду ждать тебя в центральном морге, – сказала Аманда и оборвала связь.

***

В мешке для трупов Аманда выглядела просто очаровательно – на вкус Митоса, но сама она этого мнения явно не разделяла.

– Так сложно было заранее купить какую-нибудь одежду для меня?

– Не успел, – привычно огрызнулся Митос. – И вообще, зачем ты вылезла из багажника? Вдруг тебя кто-то увидит?

– Ну и что? – Аманда наконец окончательно победила неудобную для открытия изнутри молнию и начала стягивать с плеч черный полиэтилен.

Глядя в зеркало заднего вида, Митос скептически выгнул бровь, но Аманду это не остановило. Пару минут спустя она полностью избавилась от мешка, откинула центральную часть сиденья и запихала его обратно в багажник.

– Что?! – с вызовом спросила Аманда.

– Тебя могут узнать, вчера по всем каналам новости с вашим приземлением крутили.

– Все зеваки будут пялиться на сиськи, а не на лицо, неоднократно проверено, – уверенно возразила Аманда.

– Тогда полиции может не понравиться наличие голой девушки у меня в машине, – не сдался Митос.

– Раньше надо было думать! – огрызнулась та. – И вообще, тебя остановят – у тебя проблемы с полицией будут, и тебе штраф платить.

– Мне показалось, что ты уже достаточно наобщалась с местными копами и не хочешь продолжать ваше тёплое знакомство.

– Ты что, не только одежды не купил, но ещё и документов для меня не привёз?!

Митос успокаивающе похлопал по бардачку, но Аманда не поверила на слово и начала перелезать на переднее сиденье, чтобы лично убедиться.

– И с кем я связался? – Митос только на мгновение покосился на это безобразие и решительно уставился на дорогу.

– Ой, только не говори, что праведное пуританство Дункана заразно, и ты успел его подхватить.

Аманда откопала в пачке бумаг загранпаспорт с собственной фотографией и наконец-то успокоилась.

– Кстати, а что там с близнецами? – между делом поинтересовался Митос.

– Гады они! – Аманда аж подскочила от возмущения. – Представляешь, оказались агентами Интерпола. Один из них меня и пристрелил. В спину! Вот тварь!

Митос бессовестно заржал.

***

Перед гостиницей пришлось всё же заехать в пару бутиков и магазинов – дабы приодеть Аманду и достаточно замаскировать. Длинноволосый рыжий парик, зелёные линзы, круглые очки и весёленькое цветастое платье с ярко-оранжевыми кроссовками изменили её до неузнаваемости. Митос ухмылялся, Аманда бухтела – выбирал он, ей ожидаемо не понравилось.

Уже в номере сразу после душа, вернувшись к естественному облику и халату, Аманда решительно направилась к ноутбуку Митоса.

– Иди смотри, – через несколько минут позвала она.

– На что? – не понял он.

– Я же обещала, – ухмыльнулась она.

С первого взгляда на монитор Митос даже не понял, на что он смотрит. Ну, кроме того, что на какую-то откровенную порнуху, в которой два смазливых скандинавских красавца активно шпилили во все дыры какую-то развратную девицу. А потом он сложил два и два: парни – близнецы, а на обнажённую Аманду он как раз имел возможность совсем недавно полюбоваться во всей красе.

– Ты делаешь такие фото? Ты хранишь их в сети? – ужаснулся Митос.

– Так всё равно моего лица нигде не видно, в чём проблема? – не поняла Аманда и, глядя на Митоса, неожиданно рассмеялась: – Нет, порядочность Дункана точно заразна.

Митос решительно подвинул нотубук к себе и назло ей настойчиво долистал до конца открытой галереи, внимательно разглядывая каждое фото. Аманда едва заметно смутилась.

– Зажигательно и весьма затейливо, – одобрил Митос, но не удержался от шпильки: – Хотя до лучших поз Камасутры вам ещё далеко.

Аманда вспыхнула, но её ответа Митос так и не узнал – зазвонил телефон. Иногда у Дункана срабатывала какая-то просто сверхъестественная интуиция. Он как раз высказывал обеспокоенность по поводу, что уже сутки не может дозвониться до Аманды, а тут ещё и Митос в роуминге на другом конце света, когда Аманда выхватила телефон.

– Чем вы там занимаетесь? Вдвоём? – насторожился Дункан.

Митос исключительно злоехидно ухмыльнулся и одними губами беззвучно произнёс «порнуху смотрим». Аманда ответила ему зверским взглядом, угрожающе чиркнула ладонью поперёк шеи и сладкоголосо начала рассказывать Дункану на ходу сочиняемую исключительно благопристойную версию всего случившегося.


End file.
